Magical Intervention
by Cloudy Daze
Summary: Masa and Kei must face enemy territory to find one specific person, who will it end up being and what powers do they hold? AU fic
1. Chapter One

Title: Magical Intervention  


Author: Cloudy daze  


Rating: Right now it's PG-13 but it will change to either R or NC-17 soon enough. ^^  


Category/Warning : Angst, Sap, Fantasy, AU, Yaoi of course, OOC. It may have rape in it I'm still on the fences with that one.   


Pairings: Kei x Ranmaru and Masa x Kai  


Feedback: Please Sir may I have some more? ^^  


Author's Notes: And yay it's a Kizuna fic! I just couldn't help myself. I'm too in love with this manga. This is what happens when you're looking at it for like three hours one night. All these ideas start popping up and the muses won't take no for an answer. Although I'm sure Nagi will be very happy cause well it's Kizuna! ~glomps Kai~   


________________________________________

Magical Intervention

Chapter One

The hardened gaze took in the lined beds against both sides of the white walls, all filled with injured soldiers. Various nurses scurried back and forth, tending to bruised and broken bodies. Eyes landed on the burns that covered many of them before frowning. _War is such a cursed word; so many die and all for such a stupid reason.'_

The battle between kingdoms had lasted for several years, causing endless death and destruction. It was all because of a simple sibling rivalry. Their king had been the oldest son of the royal family. When his father had died he took up the throne, much to the anger of the man's younger brother. His sibling had then left with his followers, forming his own kingdom to begin the horrible war. 

General Araki. Are you here for the daily report?

The man glanced over at the doctor, nodding in reply.

We had 36 casualties today. About 47 men have injuries that require attention, 23 of which were serious. Many have terrible energy and fire burns, the doctor exclaimed. 

The general swore softly, rubbing his temples. I thought we had their mage killed.

I hate to be the one that tells you this but I spoke with several of your men and they said the attacks came from several weapons, not the same person.

Brown eyes widened at the statement considering the ramifications of the words. The bulk of the war was fought weapon to weapon, making each side evenly matched. However there was a certain turning factor and that was magic. Although very rare several mages had emerged in the battle, one on their very own side. His men had orders to kill any mages on the opposing side, knowing just how much damage they could do. Luckily since they were so unusual it find neither side had very many. It was amazing to consider that the mage in his troop had lasted this long.

The black haired man smirked at the thought. _I don't think anything can bring Kei down. The man is too damn resilient. It's a good thing he's on our side.'_ Mages weren't all powerful however as in they didn't have the ability to give others their abilities. Therefore in order to have several men using magical weapons there was only one answer, which caused a feeling of dread to form deep in his stomach.

Please don't tell me what I think you're telling me, Masa warned.

I'm afraid so sir. Either they've gained about twenty new mages, which both you and I know isn't possible, or they've gained a magic charger, the doctor said gravely.

Damn it. The king is going to be furious. It's almost impossible to stop the influx of magic if one of them is involved, the black haired man cursed again, ignoring the looks he received from injured troops. 

Although mages themselves couldn't hand out magical powers to others a charger was different. They had no control over the elements, any way to heal, or ability to shield themselves. In all appearances they were much like any normal individual, but with one special difference. They could charge normal weapons, giving them magical properties. A simple sword could have the power of a blazing blade, yielded by any individual who could hold it. 

_I can't believe the opposition found a magic charger. I didn't think there were even any alive anymore. He or she must have hidden very well. I know if one was found here the king would snatch them up right away. I don't know how he plans to combat this situation however.'_

Are you going to tell the king? the doctor inquired.

I'm afraid I'll have to. I suppose I'll have to find Kei and we'll talk to him, Mass exclaimed.

Good luck with that, Sir.

The black haired man laughed faintly, I know. I haven't a clue how he'll react. I just hope he doesn't have us do something drastic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gasping breaths filled the dark cell as the pale teen struggled to remain awake. His exhausted and bruised body pleaded with him for release but he knew it wasn't possible. If he did succumb to slumber the man standing over him would just kick him to consciousness. 

Come on you little brat. The king wants five more charged weapons out of you. If I have to continue to beat you black and blue for them I will, the man sneered, landing another sharp gap to the slender figure's stomach.

The teen with reddish blonde hair groaned in pain as he attempted to curl up on the floor, body shaking from hurt and hunger. The king had been furious with the deaths from the last battle and had blamed it on weakly charged weapons, beating and allowing him no food for several days. _Well maybe if they fed me more and gave me a better place to live I wouldn't be so tired and therefore make weak weapons.'_

Give me them already, the teen barked out, allowing the swords to be placed by his hands. 

He sighed deeply as he set his trembling hand on the blade of one. Light brown eyes closed as he felt the energy slowly leave his body, charging the object. He continued with each weapon, dropping into a hazy daze when finished. He didn't even know the cruel man had left, feeling nothing as his mind attempted to slip into unconsciousness. He was almost gone when he felt a soft hand caress his face, another one running tenderly through matted hair. 

Kai, come back to me. Come on wake up brother. I know you're stronger than them, a caring voice whispered. 

The teen slowly snapped out of his daze, reaching up to touch his older brother's cheek. He frowned when he realized there were tears. 

It's not as bad as it looks, Ranmaru. You should be used to this, Kai pointed out, wincing when he set his arm back down.

I'll never get used to this and it's all my fault, the older individual murmured.

You stop that right now! I'm the one that got both of us caught. Just because they're using your life to keep me here doesn't mean anything. They're just heartless and cruel, the charger remarked.

I know. I just wish I could help you more, the blonde said with a sigh. 

You fix me up afterwards. That's more than any of them well ever do, Kai exclaimed. The small figure groaned as he attempted to sit up.

Don't you dare move! Ranmaru warned. He then lifted his brother into his arms, placing him on the lone cot in the cell. He frowned at how light the teen was. I need to sneak you more food. They're not feeding you enough.

The king's mad because the weapons I charge aren't stronger. He's withholding food cause of it. Of course without food I'm weak and then my magic is weaker but he's just too stupid to figure that out, Kai remarked with a scowl. 

Ranmaru sighed as he ruffled his brother's light red hair. He then set the empty bowl and rags he had brought with him on the bed. He lifted his right hand above the bowl, closing his brown eyes. Water slowly began to drip from his palm, filling the bowl.

Ranmaru I've told you many times not to use your magic. They'll make you go to war if they find out, Kai whispered harshly.

I won't have you use that dirty water in that little sink of yours. Its light brown and filthy. Speaking of which does your water jug need to be filled again?

Kai sighed inwardly as he nodded. Ever since he had been thrown in this cell his brother had realized how terrible the water he was given was. One day Ranmaru had snuck a gallon jug into the cell, hiding it under the bed. He then made sure to fill it everyday so Kai had clean water to drink. The charger supposed he should be grateful the king actually gave his brother mostly free reign of the castle, knowing he would never run away. _He could escape but he won't leave me. I'm the one keeping him here.'_

He watched as the blonde filled the container before returning to the bed. Kai winced as the wet rag was pressed to his bloody wounds, cleaning them off. 

Sorry brother. It shouldn't take too long and then I can put some herbs on them and bandage the wounds, Ranmaru soothed, Then I'll sneak you something to eat. You can't survive without sustenance and our king should realize that.

Kai smirked at the hated emphasis his brother placed on the word King'. He despised their ruler as well. He didn't care about anyone and was too busy trying to take down his brother's kingdom to focus on anything else. His countrymen were starving in the streets and the man just didn't care.

I swear Ranmaru I want out of this dump so bad. I'd join the other side in a heartbeat just as long as we both can get out, Kai remarked softly, fearing a guard might be nearby and overhear him.

I know. I just pray this war ends soon and our king is the loser. At least then we would be free. I always wonder why are father actually followed the man to this new kingdom in the first place, the blonde whispered back.

Our father was a gullible idiot who feel for the lies our king gave about riches for those who followed him, Kai spat out.  


His brother quickly hushed him, hoping that no one had head the outburst. He waited several minutes before breathing a sigh of relief. Sometimes you just don't think before you act.

I know. I'm just glad I have you to make sure I don't do anything too stupid, Kai remarked with a smile.

The older figure rolled his eyes but allowed himself a soft laugh as he finished treating the last wound. That should about do it. The bruises will just have to fade on their own but I'm sure you already knew that. 

Well you know I've been through this a fair amount of times. And don't look at me like that again. I'm used to it by now, Kai stated, giving his brother a reassuring pat on the leg.

Ranmaru nodded, forcing himself to try to stop worrying. It was hard though knowing your younger brother was being beaten and stripped of his powers on a daily basis. _I'll just continue to pray to every god and goddess above that we'll be able to escape. That's really all I can do.'_ He gave the injured teen a quick hug before slipping out to get him food.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I can't believe him. Does the king want to give us a death sentence? I mean I know I bug him sometimes but I didn't think I was terrible enough that he would want me dead, the raven haired man exclaimed.

That's enough Kei. The only way to tip the war back to our side is to kidnap that magic charger. We can't let the enemy keep him or her, Mass pointed out.

I know but I swear to sneak in there is suicide. We're going into the heart of enemy territory. 

The general nodded in agreement, rubbing his head in hope of alleviating the headache that was beginning to form. _I was afraid the king would do something rash and I guess I had reason to worry.'_

We're just going to have to be careful. Not do anything to draw attention to ourselves and get out quickly. Pretending to be servants should work, Masa suggested. 

Servants huh? Well that could be interesting. I think I'll get some help in getting ready, Kai said with a grin before racing out of the room.

I really don't think I want to know, Masa exclaimed. He sighed softly before he began to get ready as well.

___________________________________________

TBC 

(Nagi: OMG she changed the bloodlines around :P)  



	2. Chapter Two

Magical Intervention  
Chapter Two 

Come on Masa. You know I look good, the black haired figure exclaimed as he gazed at himself in the mirror.

The muscular man sighed as he rolled his eyes. Whatever possessed you to dress like that Kei?

My name is Keina, the long-haired individual remarked, And I'm not sure why I did this. Thought it would be fun. Plus I figured it would be easier for us to get a job in the enemy's castle if I looked like this.

The general nodded. He didn't want to admit it but the idea had been a good one. His gaze raked down the young female' body. Kai's hair was curled slightly at the ends, his face covered with faint amounts of make-up that added to his beauty. He was currently wearing a maid's uniform that showed off his long legs. I don't think I want to know what he used to stuff that bra. In fact I can't believe he's even wearing one. I think he likes this just a little too much.'

It had taken several days under the cover of darkness to sneak into the enemy's hometown. After obtaining entry it was easy to slip into the King's castle and ask for jobs. Kei's beauty had instantly won them a position and Masa as her brother' had to be given a job as well. They had been working here for two days now and still hadn't heard anything about the magic charger. I wonder if the doctor was wrong. Shouldn't we have heard at least someone talk about him or her by now?'

Heads up, Masa. Someone is coming, Kei stated. Both had snuck off from their current tasks to discuss what they had seen. Which is a lot of nothing, sadly.'

Well hello Masa and Keina. What are you two doing here by yourselves? another maid at the castle asked. 

I just wanted to see how brother dear was doing. He's being mean though. He said I don't look pretty, the black haired individual said with a pout.

Well you just ignore him, honey. He's just being mean. You know you look good, the women exclaimed. 

Kei smiled happily, hugging the other maid. Thank you.

Well you're quite welcome, honey. Now let's get back to work and I would suggest your brother do the same thing, the maid commented.

The two nodded in agreement, following the woman as she led them down the hall. When they reached the intersection to another hallway Kei paused, gazing at the beautiful figure before him. A black cloak covered him so Kei couldn't see what was worn underneath. Golden blonde hair framed the individual's face. The figure glanced at the three of them for a moment before turning away. Those light brown eyes are amazing. Damn but he is attractive. I wonder who he is and why I haven't seen him around before.'

Kei sighed inwardly as the male vanished from his eyesight, walking away.

Who's he? the black haired individual asked the maid.

The women smiled. He's a dish, isn't he?

Kei nodded, He's dreamy.

Masa rolled his eyes at them both, wishing he could leave. Well I know Kei's sexual preference. I shouldn't be surprised.'

Poor things name is Ranmaru. He's kind of a prisoner here, the maid said sadly. 

Both males glanced at her in surprise. 

If he were a prisoner wouldn't he be, on I don't know, in a cell? Kei remarked.

Even if he's not in a cell he can still be considered a prisoner. He can't leave the town well I suppose he could but he refuses to leave.

Why is that? Masa inquired.

The women glanced all around her before leaning closer to the two individuals. Well I'm not supposed to know because it's kept a secret but I overheard the King talking about it. Apparently he has Ranmaru's younger brother imprisoned in a cell. I'm not sure why but he's very important to the war. Ranmaru takes care of his brother so the King doesn't have to have someone else do it. He won't run away because he's brother is stuck here. It's very sad really. I know the guards aren't very nice to the younger boy, she whispered.

The two gazed quickly at each other, both thinking the same thing.

Where do you think Ranmaru is going now? Kei asked.

His room is down that hall to the left so I'm sure that's where he's going, the maid answered, Now Keina you behave yourself. I don't want to find out you've been sneaking into his room.

The black haired figure laughed. I promise I'll behave.

The older women smiled. Well that's good to know. We really should get back to work now. People will begin to wonder.

Both agreed as they followed her down the hall. Masa gazed at Kei, waiting silently for his take on what they had just learned.

We need to check it out. Tonight I'll sneak into Ranmaru's room and talk to him, Kei whispered.

Just behave yourself, Masa added back.

The black haired figure laughed, Apparently everyone has to tell me that. But come on Masa you know I will. 

Masa sighed. Oh please let him behave. Although this is Kei so I won't hold my breath. I hope this brother is who we're looking for. No one deserves to be imprisoned for no reason.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The figure crept quietly through the halls, slipping easily past the random guards patrolling the area. This is a cake walk. I guess they just never expect an attack from the inside.' He hadn't even bothered with his disguise, instead choosing to just wear all black for cover. 

Kei quickly made his way down the hallway, reaching the spot where they had first seen Ranmaru. He's got to be the most beautiful creature I've seen.' The black haired sorcerer shook his head, trying to calm himself. I will not jump him in his sleep, I will not jump him in his sleep,' he silently repeated.

When he reached the door it only took moments to get the lock undone. Magic is such a good thing.' The figure slipped silently into the room, pausing when he felt something faintly tug at him inwardly. What was that? It was almost like a magical pull or something? Maybe someone in the castle used magic and I felt it.'

What exactly are you doing in my room?

The black haired figure froze, his gaze shifting to the left. He blonde glared at him, wearing only a simple pair of loose blue pants. He's gorgeous. I swear I can only take so much before my self-control snaps.'

Guess I wasn't quiet enough breaking in here, Kei remarked.

You have one minute to explain yourself before I call the guards, Ranmaru stated coldly.

My name is Kei Enjouji. I'm a sorcerer for the enemy side. Two of use have been sent here, undercover, to find the magic charger and kidnap him or her, the black haired figure informed.

Ranmaru froze, brown eyes widened in surprise. If you work for the enemy, why are you telling me? I could have you arrested and killed.

You could, but I know you won't. You hate your King just as much as my side does, Kei said calmly.

The blonde shivered slightly, wrapping his arms around himself. You would hate him too if he tortured your younger brother for a stupid war, he murmured.

Kei leaned forward, hugging the other male to him. I just can't help it. He needs this.'

Ranmaru stiffened at the touch, but didn't force him to let go. I still don't know if I trust you or not.

The sorcerer laughed, releasing him. It's alright. I can understand that. How about we sit down and get everything out in the open?

Ranmaru thought for a moment before nodding. Kei grinned as he grabbed the blonde by the arm, dragging him over to the bedroom. He then released him and sat on the bed.

Well at least they gave you a nice bed, Kei commented as he sat cross-legged on it. 

The blonde blinked, unsure about how to act in front of this hyper male, before he followed the individual's example.

So do you want to explain how your brother got into this situation? I wouldn't think he would willingly let this happen.

His name is Kai. He keeps telling me it's not my fault but I feel like it is. We were both pretty young when our father took us to this Kingdom, believing when the King spoke of wealth and power. The stupid fool. He was killed in the first battle. Right before that happened thought Kai's powers developed. I told our father, trying to see if I could learn more about it, Ranmaru sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, I can't believe how stupid I was. Our father was so loyal to the King. Of course he would tell. As soon as our father died the King sent guards to get us. He told Kai if he didn't agree to help they would kill me.

Ranmaru shivered as he struggled not to cry. It's still my fault, he murmured.

Hey, you stop that right now. It's not your fault your father is an idiot. He was corrupted by the thought of wealth and power. That's all he cared about, Kei exclaimed. He pulled the distraught blonde to him again, hugging him tightly.

So what's going to happen to us? Ranmaru asked quietly.

What do you mean?

You want to take Kai. Where he goes I go. So what's going to happen? I won't be freed only to let him get hurt again, the blonde remarked, the faint anger evident in his voice.

It'll be ok. I promise he won't be hurt like he has been. Neither of you will be. We do want Kai to help in the war but he won't be hurt. We won't keep him locked up and beaten. You'll be treated like human beings, Kei swore.

Thank you. I'm grateful for all the help you're giving us, the other male exclaimed. 

Kei grinned at the comment, Well Ran-chan how about I tell you the plan to get out of this dump?

The other male blinked. 

I think it sounds cute and you certainly are that, Kei remarked with a grin.

The blonde blushed, Well don't call me that. It sounds girly. 

I think I like it too much to stop. So Ran-chan you want to hear the plans? the black haired sorcerer repeated.

Don't call me never mind. Go ahead and tell me what's going to happen, Ranmaru stated, already wondering what he had gotten himself into. 

-----------------------------------------------

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Magical Intervention

Chapter Three

'_How the heck did I let him talk me into this? I mean I know I would move heaven and earth itself to get my brother and myself out of this mess but to go so far as this?_' Ranmaru sighed as he slipped his cloak on, covering his blonde hair with the hood. He glanced at the clock on the wall, '_Any minute now._'

He took a deep breath as he heard the soft rapping on the door. The young man slowly walked the several feet to the entrance, pulling the wood open. Brown eyes widened in surprise at the individual standing in front of him. Or to be more exact the appearance of the 'male'.

"You ready to get the party started, Ran-chan?" the figure asked, the voice pitches higher than what he was used to.

"Wow, I guess I wasn't expecting you to…" the man trailed off unsure of how to finish the sentence.

Kei laughed, flicking long hair to his front so it rested against his enlarged chest. "Clean up so well?"

"How did you pull that off so well?" Ranmaru inquired.

"It's a gift. But trust me its all man underneath, baby. Care to check?"

The blonde glared. "You're a pervert, you know that right?"

Blue eyes twinkled in amusement. "That's what I've been told."

The blonde shook his head as he glanced at his surprise savior. '_I hope this works. I want my brother away from this abuse. I know the other side is going to use his powers as well but I trust Kei when he says they won't hurt him for it. Kai deserves some freedom._'

"Ok, here's the deal. I talked it over with Masa and we're going through with this right now. The guard that's stationed outside your brother's room is one of those that loves a good… how do I put this politely… story of a sexual nature."

"You mean he's a pervert like you?" Ranmaru remarked.

Kei grinned. "That about sums it up. We're going out there together, holding each other… leaving from your room. You get the picture?"

The blonde blushed, knowing very well what the guard would think.

"That's when we tell him we're going to get something to eat and we'll tell everyone about it in the dining hall and that he's welcome to come. And of course he will. During this commotion Masa will sneak into the cell and get your brother out. By the time we've finished our wild story they'll be long gone. Then we just slip back into your room for an 'encore' and slip out when they leave."

By the time Kei had finished speaking the blonde was as bright as a tomato. "How am I supposed to tell them of our wild sex-capade if I've never…I'm just going to stop there," he muttered.

The long haired man grinned, wrapping his arms around the other male. "You know I could help you with that later if you'd like."

Eye glared at Kei, showing him what he thought of the notion.

The blacked haired sorcerer laughed, "Don't worry about it. I'll be the wild woman that tells them about everything kinky I'm into. You just went along for the ride. Women always seem to go for the quiet brooding men, something about wanting to 'heal' them or 'cause their pain to go away'."

"Can we just get this over with?" Ranmaru asked, his mind running through everything that could possibly go wrong with this plan.

"Relax; it'll be a cake walk. I promise you we will get both your brother and you out of here," Kei swore.

The blonde smiled faintly as he nodded.

'_Damn but he's cute. I think I'm going to have a little too much fun with this,_' Kei thought. Eye perked up as he heard the sounds of footsteps in the hallway. "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Ranmaru exclaimed.

With that one statement, the black haired sorcerer smirked before throwing himself at the other male. Lips met as the impact threw them both against the door and out of the room. Kei let out a high pitched squeal as they ran right into the passing guard.

Eyes widened in surprise at the scene, "Keina? And what have you two been up to?"

The 'woman' laughed as she pulled away from the blushing blonde. "Wouldn't you like to know."

The man grinned at the two. "Frankly I think everyone in the whole place would want to know."

Keina giggled as she tossed back her long hair. "Do you have some free time? We were just going to grab some breakfast. I know he's going to just blush up a storm over there but I have no problem telling everyone how much fun we had."

"Well I'm supposed to be somewhere now… although I'm sure fifteen minutes isn't going to hurt anything. Let's get going," the guard remarked, eager for every little detail.

The maid looped her arms around the cloaked male, "Come on Ran-chan, let's go get some food."

"I told you not to…never mind," the blonde muttered.

The guard snickered. "Well I can see who the master in the bedroom was."

"Don't you know it," Keina said with a wide grin.

As the three individuals strolled off in the direction of the dining hall, one lone figure stood watching. He made sure they were completely out of sight before shaking his head.

"I swear Kei. One day your actions are going to get you killed," he murmured.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Masa scanned the hallway before quickly making his way to the prison cell. He nodded in satisfaction, noting that the previous guard had already left. With one last check, he opened the door and slipped inside.

Dark brown eyes softened when they landed on the small figure in the room. He was curled up on the lone cot in the corner, shivering as he pulled the one blanket tighter around his body.

"Kai?" the man asked hesitantly.

Brown eyes gazed at him, glazed from sleep. Orange hair was ruffled adorably, giving the boy one of the most innocent airs that Masa had ever seen. Hands were raised as the sleep was rubbed from the teen's eyes.

As the haze left him, the smaller individual began to frown. "I don't recognize you. So who the heck are you?"

"I'm here to get you out of here. My name is Masanori Araki although you can call me Masa if you wish. My partner is currently with your brother, creating a distraction so that I may sneak you out of the castle."

"What about Ran?"

"They will follow us shortly after. We're going to meet up at the abandoned trading post at the end of town," Masa explained.

"I'm really getting out of here?" Kai said softly, the disbelief evident in his voice. Brown eyes raked over cloaked figure, taking in the solid frame beneath. '_He looks so strong._'

'_He looks so frail. What have they been doing to him? I know Kei told me they were pushing him with his gift but I didn't think it would be to this extreme. We have to get him out of here,_' Masa swore. His gaze raked around the small cell, taking in the lack of even the barest of needs. "Is there anything you would wish to take with you?"

"The only thing I care about in this god-forsaken country is my brother," the orange haired teen muttered.

Kai quickly rose to his feet, swaying slightly as his head spun from the sudden movement. Strong arms reached out for him, his head resting against the older man's broad chest. '_This is nice. Forgot how long it's been since I've been held by someone that's not my brother._'

"Are you feeling alright?" Masa asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"Just feeling a bit light headed. I haven't had a decent meal in who knows how long. Apparently feeding me isn't really a requirement here as long as I can get the job done," the orange haired teen muttered.

The older individual sighed inwardly, taking in the disheveled appearance of his current new charge. '_I need to get him to a safe place so he can rest and get some food into him._'

"I'm getting you out of here right now. You can wear my cloak. If I cover you up well enough I can pass you off as my sister. Just don't say anything. I'll tell them that you're not feeling well and I'm taking you to your room," Masa instructed.

Kai nodded as he took the offered cloak. '_I'm getting out of here. That's all that matters. I can worry about everything else as soon as Ran and I are safe._' With one last look at the small room the teen turned, following his savor out of the cell.

TBC…

Darn you muses! hisses at them That took way too long to finish this chapter. I've been sitting on that last page for like a month and the muses still wouldn't let me finish it. I'm just hoping that since I finally managed to get this chapter done the muses will let me write some of the others. I've just had this major dry spell lately… I blame work… Darn you work! Sapping my creative juices!

Nagi – jobs do that… boy don't jobs do that…Kei dressed as a woman – somehow that just makes me giggle… a lot


End file.
